


Feel My Love (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [109]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @leia-saveourskins : Ok so request: I’ve been feeling very very depressed later, like I just can’t look at myself in the mirror sometimes. I just need lots love from Poe Dameron, reassuring words, kisses, playing with his curly hair, cuddling and falling asleep on his bed while trying to watch a movie. Like he understands how terrible it feels but he has so much love to give, he won’t stand his significant other talk shit about themselves. SO MUCH FLUFF. Sorry if it’s too much.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642





	Feel My Love (Modern AU)

You stood in only your bra and underwear in your full length mirror. You didn’t like what you saw. It was wrong. It was all wrong. You didn’t have the right figure. Your face shape was weird. Your nose didn’t look good. It was all wrong and you hated how you looked. 

You always wondered how someone as handsome and sexy as himself fell for someone like you. You didn’t think you were all that great at all. 

You sniffled, wiping the impending tears from your eyes, but they didn’t stop. The tears kept coming and coming until you were full on sobbing. Your body collapsed onto your knees, letting out a heart wrenching sob.

Poe walked into the bedroom to find you like this, in front of the mirror sobbing. He immediately rushed over to your side, “Baby? Baby, what’s wrong?”

“It’s wrong! It’s all wrong!” you cried out pointing at the mirror.

He was confused, “Whatddyou mean?”

“All this!” you gestured to your body, “It’s all wrong, Poe! I’m hideous!”

Poe immediately shook his head, “No, baby, you’re not hideous.”

“But I am! Look at me and look at Rey, Jess, Rose! All of them! All of them are goddesses and I’m-I’m-I’m a slug! I disgusting slug!” you threw your head into his chest and he held you as you cried. 

“No, Y/N, you’re not a disgusting slug. You’re not hideous either. You’re fucking gorgeous, okay? I don’t like hearing you talk so poorly about yourself. In fact, I don’t wanna hear you talk down about yourself ever again.”

You pulled away, red, watery eyes staring back into his chocolate brown ones, “But-”

“No, buts, except your fine ass one. And maybe mine too, but anyway, what I’m sayin’ is I hate hearing you talk and think of yourself so terribly. Baby, do you really not see what I see? You’re the goddess here. Sure, our friends are good looking too, but I think your beauty outshines them all.”

You wiped at your runny nose and sniffed, “You’re just sayin’ that ‘cause you’re my boyfriend.”

“Yes, I’m your boyfriend, but I’m also sayin’ it ‘cause it’s true. Y/N, I adore you and every little perfection and imperfection you have. You think you got a little bit of fat to ya? Good. More for me to love and worship.” he places two fingers under your chin and lifts up your hanging head, “Baby, I love you for everything that you are. If you don’t believe then I will try to prove it to you until my last days.”

You sniffled again, “How are you so perfect?”

He shrugged, “You just bring the best outta me, I guess.” he tapped your leg, “Now get up. You’re gonna dress in your comfiest clothes and we’re gonna get in that bed and watch a movie. Any movie you want.”

“Even if it’s a disgusting rom com?”

“Even if it’s a disgusting rom com,” he says with confirmation as he stands up, helping you to your feet as well. While he goes to turn on the tv and pull up Netflix, you pull out some sleep shorts and an old tshirt you had. You slip both of them on and crawl into bed beside Poe. His arm immediately wraps around you, pulling you in.

“How about 27 Dresses?”

“I guess,” you mumble, head resting against his chest.

He clicks on the movie and tosses the remote to the side. He pulls you closer into his arms, kissing your forehead, “I love you, baby.” his fingers lace with yours.

You let out sigh and murmur back, “I love you too, Poe.”

Throughout the movie, you begin to maneuver yourself so that it’s now you who’s sitting up against the headboard and Poe’s resting on you, his head now on your chest. Your fingers are mindlessly playing with his messy black curls as you watch Jane have a cute moment with love interest Kevin. 

You feel Poe’s head move and you look down to see him staring up at you, “What?”

He shakes his head, “Nothin’ you’re just…perfect. And I was serious about earlier, I will spend every minute of every day to prove to you that you are.”

“That might take a while,” you said somberly.

He shrugs, “I don’t care. You’re worth it.”


End file.
